


Lake Nights

by Karkalicous413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulges and Nooks, Kinda, M/M, Nook Eating, Nook Worship, Nooks, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkalicous413/pseuds/Karkalicous413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and John go to the lake and skinny dip, Karkat gets something good out of it for all his troubles. Based off a sex canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Nights

**Author's Note:**

> k, so i had writers block and needed a prompt to get out of it, so i went to homestuck sexcanons ( http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/ ) and i found one i liked, so yeah. Link to the specific canon: http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/54682275665
> 
> someone teach me how to do the link thingy please im so confused

Karkat honestly has no idea why he agreed to this. Or why he keeps agreeing to this. The situation is not ideal for him at all; the waters always too cold at first, its dark as fuck so who the hell knows what could be in the water with them, or who's watching. The list of cons for this type of things is through the fucking roof, but the few pros on the list were probably what made Karkat strip down to nothing and hop in the dark water.

Those pro's, happen to consist of his matesprit-boyfriend thing. ("Boysprit? Matefriend? Boymatespritefriend? Karkat, I'm confused!") John Egbert and his blue eyes and constant annoying pleas for "Just one more time, I promise I'll never ask you again!" Which is a huge lie, by the way, considering he's used that as a last resort the past 3 times.

Another pro, is what said Egbert does to him when he do this. Of course, at first he's like a little kid and swimming around, wanting Karkat to swim with him and see who can hold their breath longer (Karkat), trying to start a splash fight, that actually becomes a playful flinging of water at each others faces until John ends up closer to Karkat than he was before. Until somehow, John has his hands on Karkat's waist under water and Karkat, against his own better judgment, has his hands on John's shoulders and they're kissing. They go slowly first, because Johns leading this and won't let Karkat have any say in how this goes; Karkat doesn't mind. Karkat doesn't notice that he's being pushed against the side the small lake until he feels the grassy edge against his back. He pulls back to look at John before teeth are nipping at his neck, and he has to hold back a whimper.

"Ar-are you really doing this again, Egbert?" Karkat grunts out, head lolling back and hands tightly gripping tan shoulders. John laughs against his skin, pulling back and grinning up at Karkat.

"I never really hear you complain Karkat. Not when you let me get down to it." And then Karkat realizes that John somehow got him out of the water and onto the grassy area in front of it. John stands between his legs kissing and licking down his chest, scraping his teeth lightly down his stomach and stroking his wet thighs.

A breeze comes by and blows cold air on Karkat's unsheathing bulge, drawing a shiver up his spine, the smirk on John's face as he mouths at his lower stomach tells him he might have influenced it a bit. Johns thing fingers play around the inside of his thigh, every so often brushing the base of his bulge or gliding over his nook. His lips move down and lay teasing kisses on Karkat's bulge, drawing quiet gasps from above. He takes the tip into his mouth gently, holding it with one hand to keep it still while the other goes and teases his nook. Karkat lets out a sharp gasp and grips the grass beneath his hand tightly, trying not to rock into his touch.

After a few soft sucks and light flicks of the tongue, John pulls off his bulge, earning a whine and soft kick in the side. He lets out a small laugh before going lower, grabbing Karkat's legs and putting one on his shoulder and the other up on land with the rest of his body. With his legs spread wide enough, John got to work on his nook. Licking around the flushed folds and sucking softly on the lips. Karkat let out a series of harsh breaths and bit his lip, letting it go to pant again. John's tongue laps at his nook, tasting the light red liquid. He licks long stripes up it with the flat of his tongue while Karkat's bulge curls around the hand keeping it out of his hair. Gripping the thigh on his shoulder, he dipped his tongue into Karkat, pushing it in as far as he could get it before pulling out and shoving it back in. Karkat gasped sharply and tangles his fingers in Johns hair, pulling the grass tighter the other.

"J-John..." Karkat whispered, trying to keep quiet. He was still conscious of them being outside, only the trees a bushes around the lake concealing them from the world around them. John just chuckles against him, the vibrations going through his tongue and into Karkat, getting a long breathy moan and a tug of his hair. His nails dig into Karkat's thigh as he eats him out, his tongue working furiously inside him. He pulls it out and licks up, towards a bud placed at the base of his bulge and flicks his tongue at it. A surge of satisfaction goes through his chest at Karkat's loud moan.

Karkat curses when he teases around his entrance again, kissing and giving soft nips. He traces the letters of his name onto the sensitive bud wrapping his lips around it and sucking, turning Karkat into a moaning shivering mess, crying out into the darkness. His hand tightens in the grass, accidentally pulling it out the ground. He grits his teeth and rocks against Johns prodding tongue, hissed moans of Johns name escaping him. He was close and he could feel it. He didn't want it to end.

John could feel Karkat tightening around his tongue, could feel his entire body tensing and pulling taunt. He worked furiously, thrusting his tongue in and out and wiggling it around, tasting him before it was over. Back arching and mouth falling open with a sharp gasp and silent scream, his fingers fisted Johns hair and pushed his tongue deep into his nook. Bright red genetic material splattered into John's mouth and on his chin, his bulge released onto John's fingers and Karkat's stomach. John pulled back after licking him clean, pulling his hand from the already retracting tentacle and inspecting his fingers. Making eye contact, he sucked his fingers clean, smirking when Karkat groaned and leaned back on his elbow.

"Every time, Egbert." He pants, running a hand through his hair. He decides to deal with the genetic material covering his stomach later, choosing to ignore it for now.

"Still didn't hear any complaining~!" John sings, moving Karkat's legs back into a comfortable position and sliding between them, leaning up for a kiss. Karkat leans down and meets him halfway, his hands coming forward to hold his head while John's rest on either side of him on the ground.

Grunting, Karkat pulls back, wrinkling his nose. "You taste like my nook, douche."

John laughs, "That's because I was just there, having a nice make-out session with it."

"God, no stop, you sound like a worse version of any Strider. As impossible as that may seem." He pushes him away by the shoulder turning his head to the side and crossing his arms.

John chases after him, lifting part of his body out of the water. "Karkat! Just give me some lovin'!" He laughs placing kisses on Karkat's flushed cheeks.

Karkat, bites his cheek to hold in a laugh."Only if you promise to never say that to me or in general ever again."

"I promise!" John grins, puckering his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. Karkat smiles and holds his face, giving him a quick peck.

"Karkat! That's not what I meant!" He whines, nuzzling into his neck.

Karkat smiles and buries his head in John's hair. "That's all you're fucking getting until you brush your damn teeth." And Karkat remembers the reason he always agrees to go to the lake in the middle of the night.

John.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i also might be posting a Stridercest sometime soon. And i still can't figure out how to do the link thing. I also might be making an AU that this could be apart of with all the Alpha and Beta trolls and kids and their guardians and such because i just had so many ideas while i was writing this.


End file.
